Talismens
Talisman Benefits Talisman Negatives All players, whether they slay 1, 1,000, or 10,000 mobs each day, will inevitably find that they need to do some maps to get their equipment from Shoddy to Exquisite. Of course, one could eschew doing maps altogether and spend thousands of $ during the Dungeon Points promos and get there, or perhaps spend years fighting bosses, but being realistic, that's highly doubtful. Fast forward to when a player is sitting there wondering what comes after Exquisite. Well, wonder no more! Talismans have been introduced and with them come bonuses. Unlike the equipment orbs, Talismans work differently. I'll try to explain what is known. Talisman fragments can be gained * While doing map(16)s, map(17s)s, and map(18)s. The chance of finding a Talisman Fragment in each is 3%, 6%, and 9%, respectively. * Mystery Chests have a tiny chance of containing one. * A player has a small chance to win one from the monthly drawing provided they have at least one Prize Ticket. * One can buy a Talisman Fragment from the Dungeon Shop as well. The benefit to this method is that the color can be chosen. The big downside to this method is that each Talisman Fragment costs 121,500 Dungeon Points, normally no easy feat to gain. As of this writing four different Talisman Fragment colors can be used. They are as follows # White - gives bonus experience to the player. # Black - gives bonus experience to your active guild. # Blue - gives bonus experience is split evenly between player and guild. # Red - gives bonus experience for your active pet. Talisman Benefits Talisman Fragments will be found in the Inventory, Misc. section. The first Fragment of a particular color will become a full Talisman of the color it is. Once made into a full Talisman, that is when new options and bonuses open up for a player. First, a Talisman can have a gem 'socketed' into it. These are the Perfect Gems you sometimes see mentioned. To create a Perfect Gem(s), go to Crafting, put an amount of gems in one of the boxes, and click Smoosh. Ignore the jade cost. It costs exactly ZERO jade to create Perfect Gems. The amount of Perfect Gems created is random, but the more Smooshed, the more Perfect Gems are usually produced. Each gem type bestows the bonus in the same way Crafting does with gems. * Diamonds - Health * Sapphires - Attack * Rubies - Defense * Emeralds - Accuracy * Opals - Evasion The chosen gem type gives the player a 1%, per level of the Talisman, bonus to the stat. Note: Perfect Gems cannot be bought/sold/trade/sent through mail. Sorry to those hoping to make some platinum this way. Second, a Talisman bestows 1.25% extra experience, per level, given as mentioned above.This bonus is added the same way that experience boosts (personal and guild) are. What's that you say ? Talismans can have levels ? Yes, they can, and do ! Each level of a Talisman costs two times as many Talisman Fragments, of the same color, as the previous level to upgrade. This works out to * Talisman level 2 needs 1 Talisman Fragment * Talisman level 3 needs 2 Talisman Fragments * Talisman level 4 needs 4 Talisman Fragments * Talisman level 5 needs 8 Talisman Fragments * Talisman level 6 needs 16 Talisman Fragments * Talisman level 7 needs 32 Talisman Fragments * Talisman level 8 needs 64 Talisman Fragments * Talisman level 9 needs 128 Talisman Fragments * Talisman level 10 needs 256 Talisman Fragments Note: There is no level limit, but the same pattern of doubling continues beyond 10. Finally, Talismans need to be equipped to bestow their bonuses on the player Simply click the Equip button. Talismans do NOT need or use a jewelry slot, and only one Talisman color can be equipped at a time. Back To Top Talisman Negatives Now, not everything is pretty pink bows and rainbows with Talismans. I will lay the negatives out for you. # The Smooshing process can go bad. There is a chance that Smooshing the gems will cause them to shatter, gaining nothing, but still losing the gems in the attempt. # A socketed gem will also shatter after a random number of fights while using the Talisman. You will get a message in green that says: The gem in your talisman seems to have shattered! Simply put another perfect Gem into the Talisman. # The Talisman itself can be damaged ! You will receive a messge in green that says: The gem in your talisman seems to have shattered! It seems to have done some damage! Your Talisman will lose a level, but there is one silver lining. The cost to upgrade the Talisman back to its previous level is only one Talisman Fragment of that color. # Removing the socketed gem from the Talisman automatically destroys the gem. That's why you may as well leave it 'til it breaks on it's own. # Talismans with Socketed Gems in them can now break during Area Boss fights. The only time when a Talisman can NOT break is during a Guild Boss fight. Note: Talismans that are level 1 will NEVER shatter/take damage/break.